Herança
by Stark1990
Summary: Albus Severus carrega o peso de ser o filho de Harry Potter. O garoto que acaba de ingressar em Hogwarts sabe que não possúi as qualidades do pai - apesar de serem muito parecidos, Albus é diferente. E se o futuro do mundo bruxo depender dele? NextGen, Slash AlScorp
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Herança

**Autor:** Stark1990

**Shipper: **Albus + Scorpius (mais para frente)

**Rating: **PG + 13 (por enquanto)

**Descrição: **Albus Severus Potter carrega o peso de ser o filho de Harry Potter, mas sabe que não possúi as qualidades do pai. E se o futuro do mundo bruxo depender dele? NextGen, Slash AlScorp

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence e a história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Herança**

**Prólogo**

**Um brinde a Albus Severus Potter**

Albus Severus Potter estava destinado a ser um grande bruxo. Herdara o nome de três grandes heróis da Segunda Guerra: **Albus** Dumbledore, **Severus** Snape e, é claro, Harry **Potter**. Não havia um bruxo sequer que não especulara se o menino não herdara o poder, a inteligência e a coragem dos heróis cujo nome homenageava. Três nomes de três bruxos que se sacrificaram na Guerra, que morreram (ou, no caso de seu pai, que teve a intenção de morrer) para que o mundo pudesse viver em paz. Não bastasse a mítica ao redor de seu nome, o menino era absolutamente idêntico ao pai. E por mais que o Chefe do Esquadrão de Aurores tentasse proteger sua família dos jornais e revistas, por mais que buscasse garantir aos filhos um espaço privado e distante dos holofotes, há anos que o mundo bruxo especulava o que essa semelhança significava.

O garoto se lembrava de seu aniversário de três anos, quando ao abrir um enorme presente se deparou com um bruxo apertado segurando uma câmera fotográfica. Seu pai levou o homem preso, e de fato ele teve que cumprir alguma punição, mas isso não impediu que a manchete do _Profeta Diário_ do dia seguinte estampasse o rosto assustado do menino. Esses eventos estranhos ocorreram durante toda a infância do menino, e a bem verdade ele nunca entendeu muito bem o porquê.

Ele e seus primos sabiam que seu pai e seu tio Ron e a sua tia Mione tinham feito algo muito importante no tempo em que estavam na escola, pois era impossível não saber. Seu pai tinha vários prêmios no escritório em casa, sua mãe adorava contar uma ou outra história quando eles iam dormir. As histórias sempre começavam com o garoto que morava no armário sob a escada e terminavam em uma partida eletrizante de quadribol (o esporta que sua mãe e seu irmão James tanto adoravam), com os desafios para chegar até a pedra filosofal ou para o dia em que ele a salvou pela primeira vez, destruindo um enorme basilisco quando tinha 12 anos. Também era comum verem biografias do seu pai, quando passeavam pelo Beco Diagonal, serem fotografos e rirem do seu pai gritando com os fotógrafos... Foi por isso que seus pais, Harry e Ginny, tinham decidido manter certa reclusão do mundo bruxo.

A família Potter habitava o vilarejo de Godric's Hallow, um vilarejo em que moravam troxas, e bruxos. Porém, a rua em que habitavam os Potter ficava na "região trouxa" de Godric's Hallow. Eram vizinhos de seus tios Ron e Mione e seus primos Rosa e Hugo, mas a família Weasley era a única família bruxa da rua. Seus tios e seus pais haviam, há muito tempo, protegido a rua contra bruxos, aumentando assim a reclusão. As três crianças Potter também frequentaram escolas trouxas durante toda infância. O mundo bruxo existia, elas sabiam e gostavam das histórias de magia, dos Contos de Beddle, de brinxar de vassoura, de surrupiar a varinha de Ginny... Mas eles também conheciam o mundo dos Trouxas e tinham seus amigos, sua escola, suas histórias. Albus jamais confessaria isso a ninguém, mas ele gostava muito de sua escola trouxa. Era muito bom ser uma criança sem ser olhada o tempo todo com tanta expectativa, de ser o pretenso próximo grande bruxo.

Albus só começou a compreender o que seu pai fez quando James foi para Hogwarts. Era uma noite de julho, depois da festa de aniversário de seu pai, quando Harry e Ginny chamaram os filhos para se sentarem em frente à lareira e contaram a história do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Seu pai, com a idade que seu primo Teddy tinha hoje, decidira aceitar o sacrifício de morrer pela bruxidade, mas conseguira sobreviver pela incompreensão de Voldemort do amor, do amor de seus avós – que tinham o mesmo nome que seus irmãos – que se sacrificaram para salvar seu pai. Harry retornara e destruira o bruxo que havia matado tantas pessoas boas, os seus avós, os pais de Teddy... James estava excitadíssimo com a história, assim como estava animadíssimo com a perspectiva de ter aulas de magia dali a alguns dias. Seu irmão mais velho não parava de pular e perguntar mais sobre o dragão que seu pai derrotara no torneio tribruxo, se esse dragão era menor do que o dragão que roubara de Gringotes... Harry ria-se da alegria do filho mais velho, mas também não podia deixar de esgueirar o olho para ver o assombro de Albus. O menino mais novo estava impressionadíssimo com a história, nunca sentira tanto orgulho pelo pai, nunca sentira tanta vontade de abraçá-lo, nunca sentira tanta vontade de chorar e prometer ao pai que nunca mais faria nada de mau, que ele ia se comportar e que ele não se importava em ter um quarto menor que o de James, e que também estava muito feliz de não terem um armário sob a escada... Mas o menino não conseguia fazer nada disso, estava paralizado. Como podia ele, um covarde, ser filho do grande Harry Potter? Albus só vira uma cobra uma vez, e se escondera no quarto por uma semana (e a cobra era menor do que um ovo de basilisco provavelmente). Albus nunca ganhara uma partida de xadrez como seu tio Ron ganhara para chegarem até a pedra filosofal, também nunca resolvera nenhum enigma como o que a tia Mione resolvera na mesma ocasião... Albus tinha medo do escuro e tinha medo de morrer – afinal, se morrer fosse bom seu pai não teria impedido Voldemort de matar tanta gente?

Harry não teve tempo de conversar com o filho, pois Lily ficara com medo da história e Ginny a levara para cima. Harry deu um beijo em cada um dos filhos e subiu as escadas depois de Ginny chamá-lo. James foi correndo até a cozinha pegar duas colheres de pau. O ruivo queria brincar de duelo: ele seria Harry e o irmão seria Voldemort. Albus não queria brincar, mas pegou a colher de pau. Seria isso, então? Será que ele estava destinado a ser um bruxo desprezível como Voldemort, um bruxo com medo da morte, com medo do escuro, incapaz de se sacrificar? Voldemort era órfão, mas se tivesse pais como os seus talvez fosse mais parecido com ele. Albus nunca queria sair de casa e definitivamente não queria ir para Hogwarts, ele queria ficar na sua casa para sempre, com seu pai que o protegera de tantas coisas, sua mãe que era sem dúvida a melhor mãe do mundo e seus irmãos (embora ele não se importasse se James ficasse para sempre em Hogwarts, voltando apenas no natal e nas férias de verão).

Era ali o seu lugar, não lá fora enfrentando bruxos das trevas. Lá fora, onde todos achavam que ele era o próximo grande bruxo para proteger a todos das artes das trevas. Lá fora, onde nesse mesmo dia, o dia do aniversário de Harry Potter, todos brindavam ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, agradecendo por sua coragem e seu sacrifício e se perguntavam o que poderiam esperar de Albus Severus Potter. Lá fora, onde nesse exato momento tantas pessoas desconhecidas brindavam Albus Potter, o Filho do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

0

A milhares de quilometros dali, um brinde muito peculiar era feito.

Era um casebre escuro e aparentemente inabitado. Por uma das janelas, uma pequena luz amarela flamejava. A janela se abriu e o rosto de um bruxo desengonçado apareceu, olhou para os lados e fechou a janela, desta vez cobrindo o vidro e impedindo que qualquer transeunte suspeitasse que alguém estava acordado ali dentro.

O casebre tinha apenas um cômodo. Na lareira de pedra, que destoava do ambiente pobre de madeira, um vulto vestido de negro remexia um caldeirão, do qual chamuscavam faíscas verdes. O bruxo desengonçado se aproximou e estendeu um punhado de fios de cabelo:

- Consegui, milorde, consegui. O ingrediente que faltava, do menino Potter, milorde - A voz era esganiçada e, pela maneira como se curvava diante do vulto, o bruxo o temia acima de qualquer coisa.

- Muito bem, Vicent, muito bem. Seu pai ficará orgulhoso de você – disse a voz fria em um tom tão agudo que talvez o bruxo desengonçado não tenha ouvido nada. Ao adicionar o cabelo na poção, ela mudou de cor, adiquirindo um tom vermelho acinzentado. – Agora só me falta uma coisa, você sabe o que é?

- N.. não, milorde, o que... o que é? Posso trazer o que você precisar, milorde, o que você precisar...

- Mas você já trouxe, Vicent... O que eu preciso agora está aqui... preciso de sua alma. – O bruxo disse isso como quem anuncia que precisa de um copo de água, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo requisitar uma alma. O bruxo desengonçado ficou aturdido e apenas gemeu. – Me desculpe, mas isso será um pouco inconveniente, mas não tema... Você começou o incêndio. – e subindo a varinha tão rápido que o outro não teve tempo nem de se mover, o vulto soltou um lampejo silencioso de luz verde que fez o bruxo desengonçado cair no chão da cabana com um baque mudo. E com o baque, a poção mudou de cor, adiquirindo um aspecto translúcido.

O vulto estendeu a mão branca sobre o caldeirão e nesse exato momento dois garotos apareceram na superfície do líquido. Os dois pulavam no sofá agitando colheres de pau. O vulto deixou escapar um silvo que talvez fosse uma risada. Na sequência estendeu um cálice e pegou uma quantidade de líquido. Quando estendeu o cálide sobre o caldeirão o menino ruivo desapareceu e, sob a superfície da água, apenas era possível vislumbrar o rosto do menino mais jovem. O rosto com intensos olhos verdes. Antes de tomar o conteúdo do calice em um só gole, o vulto brindou consigo mesmo:

- Um brinde a Albus Severus Potter, o caminho para a imortalidade!

**Notas: **Eis o começo da história. Há anos penso em escrever uma fic, mas nunca tive a coragem. Vou tentar agora, meio fora de época, mas acho que a diversão valerá. Um brinde para quem pegar a referência ao Batman. Planejo atualizar a história frequentemente, mas tudo depende de vocês e das reviews. Acho que a história vai ser longa, mas isso também depende de vocês gostarem. Espero que gostem. Ainda preciso de um(a) beta.


	2. Capítulo um

**Título: **Herança

**Autor:** Stark1990

**Shipper: **Albus + Scorpius (mais para frente)

**Rating: **PG + 13 (por enquanto)

**Descrição: **Albus Severus Potter carrega o peso de ser o filho de Harry Potter, mas sabe que não possúi as qualidades do pai. E se o futuro do mundo bruxo depender dele? NextGen, Slash AlScorp

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence e a história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Herança**

**Capítulo Um**

**O erro de Salazar Slytherin**

O começo de uma história é como uma ponte que nos transporta de cá, onde estamos, até lá, onde a história acaba. Atrevassar a ponte é contar a história, mas é já no começo dela sabemos que tipo de ponte estamos atravessando: que tipo de material a contrói, quão sólida ela é e quão bela é a vista que ela nos promete durante a travessia. Supõe-se, porém, que a travessia nos modifique de alguma maneira. Nós, que assistimos a travessia, e não necessariamente a ponte ou as personagens que a atravessam.

Nossa história começa com uma travessia também. A travessia corajosa e surpreendente de um menino. Uma travessia que começa de maneira que não parece nem um pouco corajosa para nosso Herói. Começa também com uma promessa, a promessa de que sua travessia será corajosa e surpreendente, ainda que não necessariamente seja feliz ou fácil.

0

O salão principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts está em silêncio. O professor Longbottom se aproxima do banco onde o rapaz que acaba de ser selecionado para a Sonserina está sentado. O menino está imóvel, quase tão silencioso quanto as centenas de pessoas que o contemplam. O professor ajuda o menino a se levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que a diretora da escola, Profa. Minerva McGonagall, começa a aplaudir o rapaz. Enquanto ele começa sua travessia até a mesa de sua nova casa, os aplausos começam a engrossar. Logo os professores fazem coro à diretora, alguns alunos da Sonserina também são enfáticos... Da Grifinória, apenas uma aluna de cabelos ruivos.

O _Profeta Diário_ do dia seguinte já estava sendo impresso, com a manchete alterada. A inesperada seleção de Albus Severus Potter para a casa dos Bruxos das Trevas seria um estrondo. O rapaz que nasceu no aniversário do fim da Segunda Guerra, o rapaz idêntico ao salvador do mundo bruxo, seria visto agora como o próximo bruxo das trevas. "Será o Menino Potter a reincarnação d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?" seria a manchete. O editor está vibrando com as notícias, sem se importar muito com o que pode ter de veracidade nas especulações vazias de seu hebdomadário. Afinal, o que importa são as vendas e quanto mais polêmico o assunto, tanto melhor.

Isso, porém, não incomodará tanto o rapaz, já acostumado com as matérias sensasionalistas. Também não teme pela reação de seus pais, sabe muito bem que eles não se importam, não depois do que Harry lhe disse na estação 9 e ¾. Porém, enquanto caminhava até a mesa de sua nova casa, Albus não pode deixar de reparar no rosto assustado de seu irmão. Ele causaria problema. Na mesa da Sonserina, seus colegas pareciam tão felizes com o ingresso de um Potter na sua casa como qualquer outro sobrenome que fora selecionado até então. Alguns apalaudiam mais enfaticamente, outros o olhavam com certa desconfiança. Animosidade, entretanto, não parecia ser um sentimento recorrente. O garoto se sentou ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos negros que também acabara de ser selecionado.

- Oi, Potter. Eu sou White, Michael White. Nossos pais trabalham juntos no ministério – o menino murmorou transparecendo certa hesitação, como se considerasse se devia se apresentar ou não. Michael era um rapaz de rosto quadrado que parecia bem mais forte do que Albus. Seu cabelo era preto encaracolado e aparado bem curto. O nariz quadrado dava a Michael um rosto forte, era um cara com quem ninguém ia querer mecher.

- Seus pais eram sonserinos também? – Albus perguntou, curioso. Será que ele era o único selecionado cuja família tradicionalmente era de outra casa?

- Papai sim, mamãe não... – enquanto o rapaz falava sua voz foi baixando de volume, mas decidiu acrescentar murmurando – Sabe, mamãe nasceu trouxa.

- Ah... – Albus estava surpreso. Então nem todos eram puro-sangue na Sonserina... O rapaz ficou vermelho e Albus percebeu que ele parecia estar desapontado, então decidiu acrescentar – Muito legal, meu avô adora trouxas e eu estudei numa escola trouxa até ano passado.

- Qual? Eu também estudei... – Mas antes que o rapaz pudesse continuar um novo estrondo de aplausos. Sua prima Rose acabara de ser selecionada para a Grifinória e, com ela, a seleção de novos alunos terminara. Albus notou que o rapaz de cabelos loiros sentado à sua frente escutara sua conversa e permanecera silencioso, olhando para os joelhos.

A diretora da escola se levantou e Michael e Albus perceberam que ninguém mais falava. A mulher aparentava já ter muitos anos. Usava elegantes vestes de bruxa turquesa e os cabelos brancos presos em um coque. Sua expressão era séria e Albus perebeu que não seria boa ideia não prestar atenção no que ela falasse. O garoto já ouvira falar muito da professora Minerva, amiga de seu pai. Lembrava-se vagamente de tê-la visto na festa de aniversário de 30 anos de Harry.

- Bem-vindos, alunos de Hogwarts, para mais um ano letivo. É com grande satisfação que revejo os alunos que para cá voltaram, e com grande alegria que damos boas vindas aos que se juntam a nós pela primeira vez. Como é tradição desta escola, passaremos primeiro ao banquete, depois para o discurso. Bom apetite!

Embora o tom de voz da professora fosse inconfundivelmente severo, Albus achou que inspirava confiança e segurança. Minerva McGonagall era inquestionavelmente uma diretora, alguém cujo revestimento de autoridade caia muito bem. O garoto sem dúvida confiava nela. Enquanto Albus se distraia nas palavras da diretora, Michael já estava enchendo o prato com duas costeletas de porco, uma quantidade considerável de purê de abóbora e uma generosa fatia de torta de nozes.

- Eu mal posso esperar pelas aulas de Feitiços. Quando comprei minha varinha o Sr. Ollivander disse que ela era execelente para realizar encantamento, provavelmente mais ainda com feitiços elementares... – Michel disse, mas parou de falar quando começou finalmente a comer.

Albus não respondeu, uma vez que também estava esfomeado. Enquanto esticava a mão para pegar o purê de abóbora, ela esbarrou com a mão do rapaz à sua frente. Albus sentiu calor vindo da pele macia do menino e levantou os olhos para encarar os olhos azuis que o fitavam.

- Er... Desculpe, eu sou Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. – a voz do menino era grossa e agradável. Ele tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto e fitou Albus por um momento antes de olhar para o purê – Pode matar que depois o prato enche de novo e eu pego...

- Eu sei – Albus disse rapidamente, pois tinha medo que rapaz achasse que ele não sabia nada de costumes bruxos. Não percebeu como seu tom pareceu ofensivo para o outro, que tinha medo que Albus fosse arredio por ele ser filho do Auror Potter que, ele achava, odiava seu pai. Albus tomou a reação fria do outro como ameaça, pois tinha na sua cabeça que aquele rapaz era filho de um inimgo de seu pai, do qual o tio Ron tantas vezes falava. Mas, por educação resolveu acrescentar – Sou Potter, Albus Potter.

- Eu sei – Scorpius respondeu da mesma maneira ameaçadoramente que Albus respondera da outra vez. Se Potter planejava ser seu inimigo, Malfoy não seria burro de não reagir. Resolveu provocar: afinal, quem não sabia quem era os Potter, a mais famosa e adimirada família da bruxidade?

- A, é? – Albus respondeu sem pensar. Se Scorpius queria ser seu inimigo... Mas, no meio da frase, Albus mudou de ideia. Afinal, ele não era Harry e o outro não era o inimigo de seu pai. Se fosse conviver com esse menino, que fossem amistosos. Merlim o livrasse de arranjar um segundo James para atormentá-lo – Não... Desculpe, não quis ofender. Você quer mais purê? – Disse, Albus que viu que o pure tornara a terminar no prato do rapaz loiro e se apressou a se esticar para colocar mais comida no seu prato – Desculpe, estou um pouco nervoso, sabe? Acho que ninguém esperava que eu viesse pra Sonserina, meu irmão não para de me olhar – Albus disse apressadamente enquanto servia o outro. Não vira James o olhar, mas tinha certeza que ele estava pulando na cadeira agora que seu irmão conversava com um Malfoy.

- É, não posso dizer que eu estava esperando por isso... – Scorpius falou sem perceber o duplo sentido em sua resposta. Não esperava por Albus ter se juntado à casa de Salazar Slytherin ou não esperava pela reação do garoto debruçado na mesa servindo seu prato com uma de suas comidas favoritas? – Er, acho que estamos todos nervosos... É estranho estar aqui, né? A quantidade de vezes que meu pai contou desse céu enfeitiçado... Eu adoro as estrelas, é meio que uma paixão familiar. No fim das contas, Hogwarts é real!

Albus terminou de servir Scorpius e voltou a se sentar. Sorriu de volta para o menino que olhava para as estrelas. Conseguia entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Hogwarts era um lugar que exalava magia. Albus acabara de pensar que fora bem ali que seu pai destruira Voldemort, ele estava no lugar da última batalha da Segunda Guerra. Aquele lugar tão importante, tão misterioso, tão assustador, aquele lugar em que todos os bruxos faziam a sua travessia para se tornarem grandes magos. E agora era a vez de Albus. Um assombro de medo apertou seu peito, mas também o deixou excitado. Finalmente entendeu o que todos os estudantes de Hogwarts sentiam antes de ingressar na escola: ela é como um grande abismo, que dá medo, mas que também chama para se jogar nos mistérios inimagináveis que envolvem a escola.

- Eu sei, é estranho, dá medo, mas acho que vamos nos sair bem, afinal estamos na Sonserina, não é? – Scorpius voltou a falar, percebendo o que Albus não conseguia expressar. Era intimidador estar ali. O moreno ficou satisfeito que Scorpius não ficou bravo quando ele não respondeu, mas achou curioso que o garoto estivesse feliz em estar na Sonserina. Sua voz tinha um inconfudível tom de orgulho.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. Estamos no melhor lugar do mundo! Eu tinha medo era de não ser matriculado na escola, papai ficou muito orgulhoso quando viu... – White ia completar a frase quando percebeu que falara demais. Albus não tinha se importado com o fato dele ser sangue mestiço. Mas o que achariam os outros Sonserinos? Será que reageriam mal? E logo teve sua resposta.

- Quando viu o que? Que você era bruxo? Então você é sangue sujo? – disse uma menina de rosto fino sentada do outro lado de White – Eu sou Towle, Joane Towle. Sangue-puro.

- Meu pai é bruxo, trabalha no mistério! – disse White se defendendo, mas não teve tempo de continuar.

- Cala a boca – disse Albus ferozmente para Towle – qual o problema de não ser sangue puro?

- Qual o problema? – riu-se a garota, secamente – Você não está em casa, Potter.

- Cala a boca, Towle – disse a menina sentada à sua frente – eu Helen Barlow, prazer – disse esticando a mão para Albus – eu também mal posso esperar pelas aulas de feitiço, White – acrescentou aleatoriamente, esperando mudar de assunto.

- Mas... – Albus e Joane disseram, mas foram interrompidos. Dessa vez pela diretora.

A professora MacGonnagal se levantara novamente enquanto os pratos desapareciam das mesas. Michael aproveitou para pegar um punhado de balinhas de hortelã antes que a sobremesa desaparecesse. Quando ela chegou ao oratório, o silênciou aprofundou no salão principal de Hogwarts novamente.

- É chegada a hora de voltarmos à rotina escola, retomarmos aos estudos, aos livros, aos compromissos, aos horários. Esperamos de vocês somente aquilo que sabemos que vocês já possuem: a capacidade e o empenho. Bem-vindos! – Os professores sentados atrás da professora puxaram as palmas, mas ela logo os interrompeu levantando as mãos – Esse ano damos boas vindas a um novo professor que se junta ao corpo docente da escola. O professor Ivanoff Stormageddon aceitou o convite para integrar nossa escola responsável pela disciplina de Poções após a aposentadoria do Professor Henry Minor – os alunos começaram a aplaudir o novo professor, todos surpresos com a aparência que cultivava. Ivanoff Stormageddon era um bruxo extremamente magro que utilizava impecáveis vestes verdes escuras. O homem era muito alto e careca, mas tinha um cavanhance muito basto e branco que se alongava em uma trança muito bem feita. Tinha um ollhar frio e não acenava nem sorria enquanto cumprimentava os alunos. Seu rosto, mesmo à distância, era intimidador e ele exalava certo ódio de ter que estar de pé recebendo aplausos.

- O professor Stormageddon aceitou se unir a nós como professor de Poções, mas o cargo de Diretor da Lufa-Lufa será assumido pelo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Ernesto McMillian – Albus viu um bruxo alto e loiro acenar com um enorme sorriso. Albus tinha a impressão de conhecer o bruxo também da festa de aniversário de seu pai. Engraçado como começou a reparar que conhecia diversos professores de vista. – Os demais diretores continuam os mesmos. O professor Filius Flitwick é o Diretor da Corvinal, o Prof. Neville Longbottom é o Diretor da Grifinória e o Prof. Alius Lorentur, da Sonserina – disse McGonagall apontando para um homem miudinho e muito velho, o amigo de seus pais e Vice-Diretor Neville Longbottom e um homem gordo e idoso que lembrava muito uma coruja. Possuia um basto cabelo marrom e usava óculos redondos que emolduravam o rosto gordo com um nariz pequeno e comprido.

- Você conhece esse Lorentur? – perguntou Albus casualmente, White fez que não.

- Eu conheço, ele é um grande bruxo acho. Era diretor da revista _Transfiguração Hoje_ antes de assumir aqui – Scorpius disse enquanto aplaudia.

- Papai não gosta dele – disse rapidamente Towle enquanto a diretora pedia a palavra novamente. A menina tinha um rosto branco e uma cara azeda. Seus cabelos, Albus reparara, eram vermelhos escuros (definitivamente não era uma Weasley) e estavam presos em estilo Maria Chiquinha.

- O zelador pediu para relembrar que a Floresta Proibida continua _proibida_ e que uma enromidade de objetos permanecem proibidos. A lista completa pode ser consultada no escritório do senhor Filch – enquanto a diretora falava, Albus pode ver Argus Filch, um zelador incrivelmente velho parado junto a entrada do salão. O velho tinha um olhar de terror nos olhos enquanto olhava para os alunos – Amanhã os horários serão distribuidos nas salas comunais dos senhores. Os alunos do primeiro ano deverão seguir os monitores. A todos desejo uma boa noite e um bom retorno a Hogwarts!

Logo que a professora terminou de falar, o salão já começou a se movimentar. Albus e os demais primeiro anistas da Sonserina seguiram quatro monitores grandalhões que se apressaram para fora do salão e começaram a descer a escadaria de mármore em direção às masmorras. Albus sempre soubera que a Grifinória ficava numa torre, seus pais sempre falavam dela. Mas nunca soube onde ficaria escondida a casa da Sonserina. Se era para baixo, então certamente era longe da Grifinória. Albus sentiu-se triste, mas também relaxado, pois então não encontrar seu irmão os seus primos. O garoto não queria estar na Sonserina, mas agora que estava... No momento tudo que não queria saber era o que os outros achavam. Já seria ruim ter que ser o único sonserino da família sem ter que ser atormentando quando estivesse na sua casa. Pelo menos nela deveriam gostar dele por ser um sonserino.

A sala comunal da Sonserina ficava nas masmorras, atrás de uma enorme parede de rocha que se abria quando uma senha fosse dita, esse ano a senha era "Trestálio". A sala comunal era cumprida e fria. O lugar era agradável e calmo, embora transmitisse certa sonolência com as luzes esverdeadas. Na parede à direita da entrada ficava uma grande lareira com detalhes de mandeira em pedra, o que dava um constraste interessante. Próximo ao fogo havia várias mesas de quatro lugares com cadeiras de espaldar exageradamente grande. As cadeiras se distribuiam até o fundo da sala, onde havia alguns sofás. A parede do lado esquerdo possuia um corredor comprido do qual desembocavam os quartos dos alunos. Os meninos do primeiro ano seguiram um monitor alto de cabelos negros compridos até a primeira porta à esquerda.

- Este é o quarto de vocês, é aqui que vocês morarão o ano inteiro. Ninguém vai fazer verificações na organização do quarto, mas espera-se que cada um mantenha seu espaço em ordem. Qualquer problema vocês podem me procurar, meu nome é Robert Dalles – disse ele ao abrir a porta e, enquanto os garotos entravam, ele se lembrou de acrescentar – Amanhã o professor Lorentur vai conversar com vocês antes de descerem para o café da manhã. Ele espera todos de pé às sete e meia em frente à lareira. Boa noite.

O quarto lembrava um tabuleiro de xadrez para quatro pessoas. Em cada um dos quatro lados do aposento, havia um retângulo que adentrava a parede. O espaço dos retângulos era suficiente para uma cama grande encostada horizontalmente e, a seu pé, um bau bastante grande e profundo, dentro do qual Albus verificaria que era possível colocar todo conteúdo de seu malão (que cabia fechado debaixo da cama) e ainda sobrava espaço. Em frente ao bau, encostado na outra parede e virado de costas para a cama, havia uma escrivaninha com abajur próprio. Ao lado da cama ainda havia espaço para um pequeno criado mudo. Cada um dos retângulos possuía uma cortina que podia isolar o pequeno espaço do resto do quarto. Albus achou um pouco claustrofóbico, mas também achou interessante ter um espaço só seu, ainda que protegido somente por uma cortina. E, afinal de contas, era uma cortina mágica que ele poderia enfeitiçar contra som e contra intrusos tão logo aprendesse os feitiços. Outra coisa que albus achou interessante era uma janela enfeitiçada em frente à escrivaninha. Embora não pudesse ser aberta, ela tinha uma visão mágica do exterior de Hogwarts. Lá fora, no escuro, era possível vislumbrar um enorme lago silencioso, uma floresta e, talvez, as luzes de um vilarejo.

Rapidamente cada um dos meninos estava arrumando sua própria cama e se preparando para dormir. Albus ainda conversou com Scorpius e Michael, além do quarto menino com quem dividiria o quarto, um puro sangue chamado Edward Newland – um rapaz magrelo e alto que usava óculos -, mas todos estavam com muito sono e não demoraram a ficar em silêncio e dormir. Albus demorou a pegar no sono e, quando já não conseguia mais ficar deitado, se sentou em sua escrivaninha, verificando antes se estavam todos os outros deitados e se a cortina estava bem fechada. Acendeu a luz e resolveu escrever uma carta para seus pais. Demorou algum tempo escrevendo, mas gostou do resultado.

_Queridos pais,_

_ Tive uma ótima chegada em Hogwarts e a viagem foi mais rápida do que eu esperava. James e seus amigos tentaram me assustar, mas o plano deles de me fazer cair no lago não funcionou. Vou agradecer Hagrid semana que vem, quando for tomar chá na sua casa. _

_ Fui selecionado para a Sonserina. Espero que vocês não fiquem decepcionados. Só tem três outros meninos no meu quarto, um deles disse que seu pai trabalha com você, pai. Ele se chama Michael White, mas não sei o nome do pai dele. Nosso salão comunal é interessante, embora meio frio. Não lembra muito as descrições que vocês faziam da Grifinória, mas já que sou o único sonserino da família acho que vou manter em segredo nossa localização._

_ Amanhã será meu primeiro dia aqui, mas como é domingo não teremos aula. De qualquer jeito teremos que acordar cedo para conversar com o diretor da casa, o professor Alius Larentur. Vocês conhecem ele? Acho que nunca ouvi o nome. Mas vi a diretora McGonagall e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Acho que já nos visitaram em casa. Tmabém vi Hagrid e Neville, claro. _

_ Como vão as coisas em casa? Espero que esteja tudo bem._

_ Com saudade,_

_ Albus_

Após terminar a carta, Albus ficou um tempo pensando. Ia colocar um _PS _para Lilian, mas depois decidiu escrever uma carta para ela. Ele ficaria com saudades da irmã de quem era tão amigo.

_Oi Lilian,_

_ Tudo bem? _

_ Cheguei a Hogwarts são e salvo, a viagem é bem tranquila. A seleção também não tem nada demais, é só colocar o chapéu mesmo. Não vi nenhum dragão ainda, acho que era mentira do James que tinha um dragão, mas não sei. Esse lugar é absolutamente _mágico_, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer aqui e eu não duvidaria. Mal posso esperar para ter você aqui. Mas também estou com uma inveja de você. Segunda você volta para a escola. Se vir Robert, Henry ou Dana diga que eu mando um alô. _

_ Um abraço carinhoso,_

_ Seu irmão_

Albus pensou que a irmã iria gostar. Nunca recebera uma carta antes, e lembrava-se de como eles dois esperavam cartas de James que o irmão nunca se lembrou de mandar. Quando terminou de escrever as cartas, Albus voltou a se deitar na cama. Agora estava definitivamente com sono e cansado. Deitando-se de lado e pensando na quantidade de coisas que ainda não sabia sobre o mundo bruxo, logo adormeceu.

0

Albus estava olhando para o assustador professor de Poções quando de repente apareceu o diretor da Sonserina olhando para ele com um olhar assassino. Ele voltou a olhar para o professor de Poções e ele o estava atacando. Então o diretor começou a lutar com ele... E de repente uma voz acordou Albus do estranho sonho. Era Scorpius, que o balançava com muita força.

- Até que enfim você acordou! Vamos, os outros já foram para o salão, só falta você! – gritou o menino com urgência. Albus que sempre tivera o sono pesado pulou com um salto, tirou a camisa, enfiou as vestes longas, apanhou a varinha e saiu na frente de Scorpius com uma velocidade incrível. Nem pensou em responder e deixou Scorpius atônito com sua reação imediata enquanto os dois saíram juntos para se juntar aos colegas no salão comunal. Além dos outros três meninos, haviam cinco meninas sentadas em frente à lareira. No tempo de Scorpius e Albus se juntarem aos três, o professor Alius Larentur saiu de uma portinha no fundo da sala para se juntar a eles.

- Bom dia, jovens. Queiram me perdoar o atraso – disse ele fitando os meninos – É um prazer que vocês tenham sido selecionados para a Sonserina. O motivo de eu pedir para conversarmos hoje cedo é conversar um pouco com vocês sobre o que caracteriza nossa casa. Pois bem, quem aqui não é filho de Sonserinos? – Albus e outra menina, a que se apresentara como Helen Barow, levantaram a mão – E vocês sabem o que caracteriza a Sonserina?

- O sangue puro – apressou-se a responder a outra menina, Joane Towle.

- O chapéu falou em nobreza – disse Helen, tentando falar mais alto do que Joane.

- Exatamente isso, minha menina. É a nobreza que caracteriza o sonserino. A nobreza, a magia, a ação silenciosa e eficaz, a dedicação, o comprometimento, a lealdade. Mas é justamente sobre essa história de sangue puro que eu gostaria de falar com vocês – disse o professor se mirando especificamente para Joane.

– Vocês todos já devem ter ouvido falar nesse infeliz traço sonserino – continuou o professor – Essa estupidez de distinção de sangue que tantas vidas já matou. É verdade que Salazar Slytherin falava em purificar a bruxidade, mas, por Merlin, o bruxo viveu há mais de mil anos! Vocês sabem por que existia essa questão de sangue puro? Os bruxos de mil anos atrás viviam fugindo dos trouxas, era um tempo em que o Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia não existia ainda. Os trouxas viviam como bárbaros, como porcos, não tinham nenhum tipo de refinamento intelectual, não se comportavam com nenhum ideal nobre. Muitos trouxas que nasceram bruxos entraram na escola naquele tempo costumavam utilizar a magia sem nenhum escrúpulo, não entendiam a sofisticação dos contratos mágicos, não conseguiuam fazer nenhum tipo de magia que envolvesse atos, enfim... Slytherin era um bruxo tradicionalista que acreditava justamente nesse tipo de magia e foi daí que surgiu essa ideia de excluir os bruxos que não estivessem ligados às tradições. O ideal era proteger as tradições mágicas. Mas, vejam bem, que completa estultice é falar nisso hoje em dia... Os trouxas não são mais assim, nós vivemos sob o estatuto do Sigilo... Ninguém mais pensa assim. Os que de vocês que pensarem, eu indicaria se matricularem no curso de Estudos dos Trouxas no terceiro ano, mas isso vocês poderão pensar no ano que vem quando tiverem algumas atividades sobre isso – o professor fez novamente uma pausa, agora contemplando o fogo, quando olhou de volta os novos sonserinos, seu olhar era cansado.

– O motivo de eu estar fazendo esse pequeno discurso agora é que vocês vão sofrer algum tipo de preconceito. A nossa casa se envolveu em muitos eventos obscuros há vinte anos. Mas nossa casa mudou. Se alguém os atacar por serem sonserinos, vocês devem manter em mente que estão equivocados. O diretor de Hogwarts durante a Segunda Guerra era um homem chamado Severus Snape. Quando todos achavam que ele era um traidor, ele estava disfarçado protegendo os alunos de Hogwarts de um mal maior. Ele foi um homem que se sacrificou em nome da paz, que passou décadas de sua vida lutando contra um mal sem nunca exigir nada em troca. É esse tipo de nobreza que caracteriza a Sonserina. E é esse tipo de sonserino que vocês devem ter em mente quando pensarem em nossa casa – o professor ficou quieto um momento e depois voltou a falar – Acho que esse foi o grande erro de Salazar Slytherin. Confundir a nobreza de espírito com a nobreza de sangue. Se ele tivesse conhecido os bruxos puro sangue que eu conheci, jamais diria que eles eram nobres. Já vi pessoas com o sangue mais puro que é possível fazendo as atrocidades mais impuras que é possível alguém cometer...

Enquanto o professor Larentur falava, Albus gostava mais dele. Ele tinha uma voz rouca e alta e enquanto falava se parecia mais ainda com uma coruja. Seu olhar era sábio e astuto. O garoto também reparou na reação de seus colegas. Todos pareceram gostar do discurso, menos Joane Towle. Enquanto fitava os colegas, Albus demorou-se em Helen Barlow. A meninha tinha cabelos loiros escuros encaracolados que usava caindo sobre os ombros. Tinha uma expressão séria, mas seu soriso era leve, combinava com seus olhos cor de mel. Quando Albus sorriu para ela, ela lhe sorriu de volta.

- Pois bem, meus meninos, aqui estão os horários de vocês – disse ele esticando para eles vários pergaminhos – Vocês verão que a primeira aula na segunda será de Poções. Isso é bom para vocês porque as aulas de Poções são feitas aqui nas masmorras, então vocês podem ir tomar café um pouco mais tarde. Na terça, a primeira aula será de Transfiguração e o meu departamento fica na torre norte, então vocês terão que sair mais cedo. Uma boa ideia seria vocês conversarem com os monitores e explorarem o castelo hoje. Vai demorar a se acostumar com as distâncias, mas logo vocês pegam o jeito – o professor sorria para eles, e logo começou a sair em direção a porta – Agora vamos comer que já é tarde!

0

Após tomarem café, Albus passou a manhã com Joane, Michael, Edward e Scorpius. Os cinco foram até o corujal junto com Albus e coemçaram a procurar os diferentes salões da escola. Michael e Scorpius, albus já conhecia. Helen era bastante falante e inteligente e o menino logo simpatizou com ela. Edward era muito quieto, mas seguiu os outros três meninos. Depois de andarem muito até o Departamento de Transfiguração, resolveram ir até o lago e ver a enormidade das propriedades de Hogwarts. Ainda estavam deslumbrando a paisagem, quando começaram a ficar com fome e viram os colegas indo para o Salão Principal almoçar.

Nessas horas descobrira bastante coisa sobre os colegas. A mãe de Michael era dentista e agora trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, integrando o grupo de Relações com os Trouxas. Era secretária do primeiro ministro. Edward, que falava muito pouco, era filho de um fabricador de poções muito famoso, sua mãe não trabalhava. Helen era filha de uma antiga Corvinal que fora cantora do grupo _As Esquisitonas_ e hoje trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. O pai da menina havia sido da Lufa-Lufa e era medibruxo. Scorpius, todos sabiam, era filho do milionário Draco Malfoy, sua mãe era dona de casa somente. O garoto não entrou em maiores detalhes. Albus começou a se apresentar e todos riram, mas completou. Seu pai era o Auror Chefe do Ministério da Magia e sua mãe, ex-jogadora de Quadribol, era comentadora de esportes hoje em dia, mas era dona de casa na maior parte do tempo. Draco havia mostrado a manchete do _Profeta Diário _para Albus com certo receio, mas o menino nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o jornal. Contou histórias de quando era assediado e do que seus pais achavam. Todos prestaram muita atenção no que o menino falava sobre seus pais, o que o incomodou um pouco. Agradeceu a Scorpius quando sugeriu que fossem almoçar, pondo fim no assunto.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Albus percebeu o enorme brasão no chão de entrada. Era um brasão de prata incrustado no chão, coberto com um enorme vidro. O brasão tinha cerca de 8 metros de diâmetro e era uma espécie de moeda gigante. Em vez de um número, havia um raio esculpido. Era idêntico à cicatriz de seu pai. Ao redor do círculo haviam inúmeros nomes escritos. Quando Albus viu o nome dos pais de seu quase-irmão Teddy Lupin (e Albus anotou mentalmente que precisava escrever para Teddy), ele entendeu: era um monumento aos Heróis da Segunda Guerra. Bem ali a seus pés, na entrada do Salão Principal.

Quando parou para contemplar o chão seus amigos continuaram andando. Scorpius parou um pouco mais a frente, olhando para o chão também. Enquanto percebia o que era, Albus não notou uma menina ruiva se aproximar.

- Al! Ai está você! Estou te procurando a manhã inteira! – disse Rose se jogando e abraçando o primo.

- Oi, Rose. Estava conhecendo o castelo com o pessoal da minha casa... – Albus ficou feliz de ver a prima, mas sabia que iam acabar falando da Sonserina.

- Devia ter me chamado! Poxa, não conseguimos nos falar ontem. O Chapéu ia me colocar na Corvinal, ai eu pedi para ir para a Sonserina junto com você. Ele ficou espantando e me colocou na Grifinória dizendo que de fato eu era muito corajosa – a garota contou apressada revirando os olhos – E você, como foi?

- Eu pedi para ir para a Grifinória, mas não adiantou muito – confessou o garoto que se lembrava de ter ficado mentalizando "Grifinória, por favor" enquanto colocava o chapéu.

- Ele deve ter suas razões... Ele deve ter te colocado por causa dos seus olhos, as vestes verdes da Sonserina vão ficar lindas em você – a menina sorriu.

- Er, você viu James? – feliz com a reação da prima, Albus resolveu perguntar o mais difícil.

- Você não soube? – vendo a reação de Albus, a menina começou a explicar – Ele deu um ataque ontem! Começou brigar com o Neville e não parou de gritar até falar com a diretora. Ela o colocou de detenção e chamou o tio Harry aqui, ontem...

- Papai veio aqui? – Albus perguntou, surpreso.

- Er, sim. Estão falando só disso. Achei que ele ia passar para te ver... – a garota parecia confusa.

- Eu também... – Albus estava decepcionado e os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Ele deve ter achado que você ia ficar envergonhado de receber o pai aqui no primeiro dia. Eu ficaria, seu irmão deveria estar com vergonha – Scorpius falou enquanto se aproximava dos dois.

- Er, esse é Scorpius, Rose. Ele é da Sonserina também.

- Prazer, Scorpius. Sabe, Al, acho que ele tem razão – a garota disse isso olocando um ponto final no assunto - Vamos almoçar que eu estou morta de fome!

- Vamos, será que podemos sentar na mesma mesa? – Albus perguntou, mas Rose não titubeou em seguir com seu primo e Scorpius para a mesa da Sonserina – Você já tem seu horário? O professor Larentur nos entregou o nosso hoje cedo. Vamos ver quais aulas teremos juntos.

- Neville perdeu os nossos – a garota disse revirando os olhos – Ele disse que vai deixar novas cópias na sala comunal depois do almoço, vamos ver. Você conhece o Neville.

Naquele momento, enquanto riam, Albus ficou feliz por ter uma prima como Rose. Os três se juntaram aos demais sonserinos, os quais ficaram ressabiados com a presença da grifinória, mas logo esqueceram disso. Estavam todos felizes, aproveitando o seu primeiro almoço na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

0 0 0

**Notas: **Começamos devagar, mas no próximo já teremos mais ação. O que James fará? E o que responderão Harry, Ginny e Lily? E o estranho Stormageddon? Por falar nele, quem captar a referência a Doctor Who ganha um prêmio. Também esqueci de mencionar algo sobre a história. Vou seguir o canon e começar a NextGen sem mudar nada. Haverá apenas uma mudança em um evento que se passou no quarto livro, mas vamos falar disso bem mais para a frente. Confesso que não é grande coisa, mas vou fazer mistério. Caso eu cometa algum erro quanto ao canon, me avisem. Aguardo mais reviews, vocês foram pouco generosos com o prólogo. Não tem muita graça escrever sem ter nenhuma resposta. Ainda preciso de um(a) beta! Podem avisar se pegarem erros muito grotescos, por favor.

**Reviews**: Nicky Evans: não precisa ter medo não, esse começo só vai ser retomado mais à frente! Continue lendo! Obrigado.


End file.
